medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouki Akune
Kouki Akune (阿久根 高貴, Akune Kouki) is a junior of Class 11. He was formerly a member of the Judo Club, but later become the Secretary for the Student Council. Before he entered high school, he was a classmate and friend to Youka Naze. Personality Akune has been infatuated with Medaka Kurokami since middle school and hates Zenkichi Hitoyoshi for being able to spend so much time with her. He was a delinquent in middle school, but after being converted by Medaka, Akune immediately developed feelings for her, and gradually becomes less violent. He now has very little desire to hurt others and is sickened when he has to. He is still capable of fighting dirty however, and is less inclined to "fight fair" than either Medaka or Zenkichi. Because of the time he spent with Misogi Kumagawa during middle school, he is unable to deal with the mentality of a Minus. Appearance Akune's blood type is AB. He has shoulder-length blonde hair. He wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Akune wears his uniform with the collar open and without the tie, both to imitate Medaka's own uniform and because he is a fan of Elvis Presly. The green armband signifying him as the Secretary is worn around his left arm. History During middle school, Akune was a violent delinquent known as the Destroyer. At the behest of the Student Council President Kumagawa, he attacked Medaka to destroy her. As she continued coming to school, Akune continued to attack, though he was unable to make her stop. It was at this time that Medaka began to make a name for herself as the diamond in the rough that the destroyer couldn't destroy. At the same time, Akune's own reputation began to decline, leading to Zenkichi gathering together the other "Anti-Akune" students to gang up on him. It was at this time that Medaka finally attacked, not Akune but her childhood friend, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. She also told Akune that she would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted her analysis, this lead to Akune pledging himself to Medaka, asking her to becoming the "something" he had never had before. Plot Suggestion Box Arc When Nekomi Nabeshima wonders why the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi is going around to all the different clubs but not their's, Akune claims that Zenkichi is only trying to show off his strength, as the only one suitable to be beside Medaka is he. When Nabeshim asks if he knows Zenkichi, Akune replies that Zenkichi is an insect, while Medaka is his flower. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 18-19 When Medaka and Zenkichi come to the Judo Club, Nabeshima greets both of them and calls for Akune, who kneels before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. As Akune and Zenkichi aggressivly greet each other, an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 8-13 After Medaka challenges the members of the Judo Club to come at her, Akune tells Nabeshima that Medaka is wasting her breath, as the two of them are the only ones who could fight Medaka on even footing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 16 After Jounan is defeated in an instant by Medaka, Nabeshima acknowledges that Akune's earlier comment was correct. When Zenkichi claims he is just being dragged around by Medaka, Akune loses his temper, and asks to take over Zenkichi's position, Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the Judo Club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-21 As Zenkichi and Akune ready themselve for the match, Akune tells Zenkichi he is impressed that he didn't run off with his tail between his legs. As the match begins, Zenkichi attacks first, however, Akune easily scores his first point, and tells Zenkichi to get back up, as he will defeat him in the most unsightly manner possible in front of Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-4 In a short time, Akune reaches nine points, leaving a battered Zenkichi barely standing. As Akune moves to finish him, Medaka calls out to Zenkichi, who surprises Akune with a two-handed topple, scoring a point off him and winning the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 8-13 Nabeshima later cuts him from the Judo Club, but tells him that he can join the Student Council. When he claims that would violate his promise with Zenkichi, she asks him whether he wants to keep his promise or win Medaka. Zenkichi and Hansode Shiranui later walk in on him changing in the Student Council room, much to Zenkichi's displeasure and Shiranui's delight. Akune tells Zenkichi that while he may have given up on driving Zenkichi out, he hasn't given up on Medaka, and has left the Judo Club to become the Secretary of the Student Council. He also tells Zenkichi that Nabeshima hasn't given up on him. Zenkichi angrily insists that he will not let Akune have Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 16-19 A month after Medaka's inauguration, Akune comes into the Student Council room to find Zenkichi watering the flowers. After the two trade veiled insults with each other, the pair head off to attend to the next request. After Medaka interviews Yatsushiro on the nature of her request, she assigns Akune to take care of it. Akune jumps at the chance, and after hearing from Yatsushiro about her love problems, becomes even more determined to help her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 2-8 After Akune presents the letter he wrote for Yatsushiro to Medaka, she questions what he is trying to say with his nice handwriting and fancy words. When Akune finds himself at a loss for words, she tells him that he has only created problems. She finishes by declaring he has disappointed her and that his work is over. Zenkichi offers him some words of consolment, but Akune rebukes him, tearing up the letter and decalring he won't give up. He returns to Yatsushiro and works with her on improving her penmanship so that she can write the letter herself. A week later, Yatsushiro gives her own letter to her crush, and Medaka congratulates Akune on a job well done. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 10-19 When Yuubaru asks Medaka to model for him, Akune is thrilled to see Medaka in a bikini, and compares her to a goddess. Later, he understands Yuubaru's frustration of being unable to create the picture he wants, though he is surprised when Yuubaru rejects Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 1-7 Akune brings Nabeshima in as a replacement model, though he and Zenkichi begin arguing over who brought the better girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, page 9 After both are rejected by Yuubaru, Akune and Zenkichi find themselves at a loss for what to do. However, they remember Akizuki and Yatsushiro. Akune goes to ask Yatsushiro, but is rejected with a slap to the face. After seeing them struggle to find new models, Medaka suggests that the two of them try. While Yuubaru at first seems satisfied, he gives up when he realizes that the men don't match the theme of "Beach Goddess". Akune is shocked along with everyone else when Yuubaru decides on Shiranui as his model. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 11-16 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc Exhausted with the constant demands of the Student Council, Akune jokingly asks Zenkichi if he can quit the Student Council. When he expresses his amazement at Medaka's work ethinc, she tells him even she is beginning to feel fatigued. When she complains that there are too many requests by clubs for funds, Akune mentions that he can understand; as a former member of the Judo Club, he knows that every extra dollar helps. While trying to decide how to give finds, he suggests that they give the most money to the most deserving club. He offers that they turn the inter-club relay race into a competition to decide which clubs should get funding. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 1-5 Come Sunday, Akune tells Zenkichi that fifteen clubs have come, a surprising amount. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 After Medaka announces that the Student Council will be taking part as well, and that anyone who can score higher than them will recieve funding directly from Medaka's own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked, he and Zenkichi are seen kneeling on the ground, thinking that they begged her not to do this. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 17 Waiting for the first event to start, Akune points out that Nabeshima is taking advantage of the rules by making her team up of all girls, as the boys are handicapped with floatation devices. Nabeshima agrees with him, and Akune thinks that Nabeshima is very bold about being cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 5-6 When the first event begins, he and Zenkichi get out of the water straight away. When Nabeshima demands to know why, Akune tells her it is so they don't get in Medaka's way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 10 After Medaka scores, he high-fives Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 14 After the first event ends, Akune asks Zenkichi if they should have given extra points for finishing places. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 16 Akune and Zenkichi take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 4 Before the race begins, Akune tells Zenkichi that even if they are the event's organizers, that is no excuse to hold back. Zenkichi says he understands, and will match his pace to Akune's. Akune expresses his pleasure at having such a good underclassman, and the two shake hands. When Tanzaku Asa starts the race, Akune and Zenkichi both begin struggling with one another to get ahead, but manage to move into the lead despite this. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 8-10 When Yakushima and Tanegashima swim the race with their legs tied together, Akune is stunned along with everyone else. Because they both finished at diffeent times, he and Zenkichi take third place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Student Council is in seventh place overall. When Zenkichi asks him what the final event will be, Akune tells him that Asa will be deciding it, so as not to give the Student Council an unfair advantage. When Medaka uses her Proof of One's Worth #1, Akune is seen swooning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 16-18 As the fourth event starts, the cavalry battle, Zenkichi and Akune are seen as the horse supporting Medaka, with Akune in the back. When Akune questions this set up, Zenkichi reminds him that he lost the game of rock paper scissors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 1 When Medaka punches Zenkichi on the head, Akune looks on in wonder. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 3 When Medaka falls down, Akune is seen looking appalled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 9 When Medaka knocks Mogana Kikaijima off balance and kisses her, Akune is particularly shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 13 He is shocked with everyone else when Nabeshima and the Judo Club are revealed to have won the competition, and thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. He is later seen in the Student Council room, when Medaka introduces Kikajima as the Student Council’s new Treasurer. They are both stunned to see her again, and when Medaka explains that they are renting her out from the Swimming Club for $3.00 a day, they both think that is surprisingly cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 18-21 Abilities Akune is a Special, a human with abilities above average, but not on the same level as an Abnormal. His ability is being able to copy the skills of other people, but to a lesser extent. He was able to successfully use both Zenkichi's stomp and Kikaijima's scream; what's more, he was able to use both at the same time. A second dan in judo, Akune is known as the "Prince of Judo" and the star of the Judo Club due of his natural fighting abilities. Though he isn't as skilled with judo as Nabeshima, like his upperclassman, Akune can also hold his own against Abnormals. Akune has beautiful handwriting. References Category:Characters Category:Special